Blank Space ON HIATUS
by TiliaofAnkh
Summary: After an accident, Astrid falls into a coma - and when she wakes up, she lost her memory. She can't remember anything about her life, her family and friends or her husband. Will Hiccup be able to deal with the pain of his wife not recognizing his face and help her to slowly get her memory back? [Modern!AU] [I am honestly really sorry, the story is currently on HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1 - Not You

**Okay, so this is just a little filler-story I'm using to get my head into Scars And Hopes, my other HTTYD ModernAU!  
**

**But I hope you'll like this little story! :D**

* * *

"Don't come home too late."

The young woman smiled and wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body. "I won't", she replied and stepped out into the darkness of the night. "Love you", he said (she could practically _hear_ him grinning) and hung up. Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she slowly made her way through the little side street, aiming for the main street.

In front of her inner eye, she saw him preparing dinner for them for when she would get home - maybe with some candles, a couple of flowers, neatly folded napkins ... it would be such a Hiccup-thing to do. And, frankly, things turned out to be on the brighter side when he was the one cooking. Astrid had never had very much of a, say, _gift_ for cooking.

Mostly, she burnt things up and almost set the kitchen on fire. He never said anything, though. She still wasn't sure if he just _had a thing_ for black, burnt bits in the mashed potatoes or just _accepted_ it as one of the things he simply would have to deal with.

She hoped for the former, though.

Eventually, Astrid emerged from the little backyard and found herself in the buzzing middle of the main street. Passengers were rushing around to go their late emergency shopping on Friday, cars overpopulated the street. Astrid sighed. _Oh, brilliant,_ she thought, _it will take hours for the bus to get through that huddle. I really should have taken the car. _

Nonetheless, she made her way to the bus stop, pushing through the crowds.

Astrid pulled out her phone and clicked on the little message-symbol. _It's crowded, bus will take hours. Might be late, don't wait for me. SORRY! :(, _she typed and the traffic lights turned green. The phone buzzed. _Need a lift? ;)_

Behind her, a group of teenagers chattered about last week's basketball-game. "Hey, do you remember that guy with the peg leg? Man, he saved it!"

Astrid smiled to herself when she picked up their words. _One-legged dork saves the day ..._

Then, everything went way too fast.

Screeching tyres.

Flashing lights.

And then it hit her.

* * *

Hiccup sat bolt upright when he heard the phone ringing. Groaning, he reached for the receiver and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr Haddock?", a strange voice asked. Hiccup hesitated for a moment, surprised not to hear his wife's voice.

"Yes?", he said, slowly and drew himself out of the bed. The serious voice continued: "Your wife just had an accident. She got hit by a car."

"What? How is she?"

"She's alive but has serious injuries. Are you familiar with the Mercy Hospital?"

[Mercy Hospital. Just because I could. Any Ghost Whisperer fans?]

"Y-yes, of course!", he stammered and tried to strap on his leg with one hand while holding the phone in the other, his heart racing, blood rushing through his ears. The woman's voice was distant now. "How fast can you be here?"

"I'm on the way."

Blind panic occupied him when he got into the car and started the engine. _Oh God. Oh God, no. Not her. Not Astrid._ A sickening feeling started to crawl up his stomach to his chest, where it settled itself as a flat, stinging pain. What had happened? How was she now? How bad were her injuries? Would she be alright? _Oh God, please let her be okay ..._

It seemed like after a whole eternity when he finally arrived at the hospital. He scrambled out of the car, into the main hall.

"Astrid Haddock, my wife, she - she just arrived, hit by a car-", he panted at the lady at the information. She nodded. "Yes, she just got in. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait, she's in the operating room, but you can wait over there."

At her words, Hiccup's head started spinning. He had to cling himself to the counter to keep standing on his feet - well, _foot_. "Okay", he croaked, "th-thank you."

Slowly, he made his way to the chairs standing under the _Emergency_ sign. His head dropped in his hands. If she was in the OR ... how bad was she hurt, then?

Hours seemed to pass.

_How long has she been in there?, _he wondered and eventually got up, stepped outside into the cold, crisp night. He didn't know what to do. His fumbling fingers pulled out his phone.

Before he even noticed, he had dialed a number.

"Hiccup? Why are you calling so late at ni-"

"D-Dad?", Hiccup choked. Suddenly, his father sounded alarmed. "Son, what's wrong?"

"Dad, it's - it's Astrid. She had an accident."

And that was all Hiccup managed to say. Then, his voice broke down. He was shaking all over his body. He couldn't bare losing her. Not _her_. "Mercy" was all he could whisper, no, more croak, when Stoick asked him where he was. Then, his father ended the call.

And the young man stood in the cold, shivering, and slowly sank down on his knees because his legs just couldn't carry him anymore. He buried his head in his hands and felt the cold, golden wedding band around his finger brush against his freckled cheek.

And that was how his father found him.

He hauled him up to his feet and dragged him inside, more than leading him.

"What happened, son?"

Hiccup raised his head and faced his father's grey, worried eyes. "I ... I don't know.", he replied and broke eye contact again. "She just ... we talked on the phone just a couple of hours ago ... she was fine, she said she'd be h-home soon-"

"Um, Mr Haddock?", a voice suddenly interrupted him. His head shot up. A nurse smiled at him, worry and caution in her face. "You can see her now."

* * *

**Okay, sorry, this one was rather short, I just felt like doing a cut here! ;)**

**Please review, that would be too kind! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prayers

**First of all, thank you so much for all the nice reviews and faves and follows! *makes frantical waving motions at face* You're just too kind! :D**

**But let's get back to SE STORY! Here's a (depressing) chapter two! (And it's gonna get even worse ...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Prayers**

He was scared to look at her face.

A stinging pain shot through his body when he saw her bruised skin and the drip she was connected to. Slowly, he sank down beside her. The floor was cold. And everything had that awful, antiseptic smell.

"Hey", he whispered and slowly, carefully closed his fingers around her cold, bandaged hand. He didn't even notice the tears that welled up in his eyes. "It's me." She didn't react.

Hiccup knew she couldn't hear him. The doctors had told him she had fallen into a light coma short after she had been delievered by the emergency.

The young man rested his head on the bed and tried to take deep breaths. Everything he smelled was the disinfectant. Her scent, the smell he had longed for to be wrapped into earlier this evening, was gone, as was her warmth. All he had wanted was to hold her in his arms tonight, after a long day for both of them and simply enjoy her company, get lost in her eyes and fall for her over and over again.

"Please, Astrid", he breathed and scrambled closer, bringing his face to hers, careful not to touch her bruises, leaning his forehead gently on hers, "come back to me. _Please_. I _need_ you."

A hesitant knock at the door made him jump and he shot up, leaning away from his wife. His father was standing in the door.

"D-Dad ..."

Quickly, Hiccup wiped the tears from his face. Stoick stepped closer, his jacket firmly in his hands. "How is she?"

Hiccup tried to brace himself and got to his feet, releasing Astrid's hand. "The doctors said she's in a coma." _Breathe_., he reminded himself, _just_ _breathe_. "Chances are good, b-but they don't kn-know h-how long she'll ... she ...", his voice broke and he collapsed on the chair beside her bed, running his hand through his shaky, auburn hair. "But that's something, isn't it?", Stoick said and sounded confident now, and Hiccup felt some hope prickling up inside his chest.

He swallowed and nodded, not able to say a word. His hand found Astrid's again.

"You're staying here?", Stoick asked, quietly. Again, his son nodded, his face firm now. "Yes. I'm not going anywhere." Quickly, Stoick threw a glance at his unconscious daughter-in-law and her pale hand enclosed by his son's freckled fingers.

He nodded, facing Hiccup's green eyes again. "Alright", he simply said and took a step back. "Let me know if you need anything, I ... I'll be there."

Hiccup looked up at his father and knew how difficult it had been for him to say that. He bowed his head and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dad." With that, his father slowly turned around, threw one last glance at Astrid, then he left the room.

Once he was gone, Hiccup rested his head on the bed again. His thumb stroked gentle circles over the back of her hand.

And that was the first time in his life, Hiccup found himself praying. _God, please. Lord, let her wake up. Let everything be fine. Let her be alright. She has to be alright._

"I'm not letting you go", he whispered into her ear, both of his hands clasped around her cold, frail fingers now, his forehead on hers, "I won't let you leave me just like that. I will stay right here. Beside you. Just how it should be. And when you ... when you wake up, I'll be here. Just ... just how it sh-should be ..."

Someone gave a soft cough from the door. Hiccup shot up, but his hands would not leave his wife's. He found himself staring at a nurse who stood in the door, looking at him apologetically. "Excuse me", she whispered and rushed into the room, her eyes avoiding his when she passed him. "I'll just check her VF." Her voice sounded thick and Hiccup had the slight feeling she had been standing in the door for more than just a moment. He sighed and wiped his heavy, burning eyes.

"Her vital functions are good", the nurse suddenly said and shifted awkwardly on her feet. She had long, black hair that flowed down her back in waves and bright, green eyes. "Chances really _are_ good, you know."

Hiccup only nodded, feeling numb. "I just ... I'm scared", he suddenly admitted and had almost jumped at the sound of his own, rasp voice. She smiled. "Of course. Anyone would be." Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Again, Hiccup nodded and dropped his eyes on his unconscious wife again. Silently, the nurse left the room again.

The young man sighed and leant his heavy head against the wall. "I'll be here, Strid. Don't worry.", he whispered into the silence.

* * *

_Hiccup was woken up by a sharp, beeping, piercing sound. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white. The white coat of one of the doctors who were huddled together around Astrid's bed. He jumped to his feet. "What-"_

_Beeep ..._

"_One, two, three - and push."_

_Beeep ..._

"_It's not working!"_

_He staggered to the bed, his heart racing, beating painfully against his chest. It felt like he fell into ice-cold water when he realized where that constant beeping-sound was coming from: the heart-monitor beside Astrid's bed showed a straight, green, flat line._

_No._

_For a second's fracture, Hiccup stumbled backwards when it hit him. The black-haired nurse from earlier catched his gaze. "Mr Haddock", she breathed, "your wife, she ..."_

_Hiccup lost his senses. Sobbing, he rushed to her bed and collapsed beside her. "No ... no ... no, not ... you're not ... leaving me, not y-you ... not you ..."_

_Hands tried to drag him away from her but he clung himself to her cold, lifeless hands, tears streaming down his face, his whole chest was on fire, his lungs were burning, but he could only scream and hold on to her dead body. "NO!"_

"_You have to let her go ..."_

"_NO! I WON'T! I'm not READY to let her go!"_

"_She's gone, Hiccup, your wife is dead!"_

"_N-not ... let you ... no ..."_

* * *

With a scream, Hiccup leapt up. He was freezing, shaking all over his body. For a moment, he thought he was at home, but then he smelled the disinfectant and realized he was at the hospital. The events of the past night then washed over him like a giant, heavy wave of darkness. Panting, he threw himself from his chair and kneeled down in front of the bed, his eyes frantcially searching for what he hoped for - there. The monitor by the window gave rythmic beeping rounds, and the green line rose and sank.

Feeling so much relief like never before, the young man let out a heavy breath and slowly relaxed again. His whole body felt stiff and sore. Groaning, he streched his back and returned to the chair beside Astrid's bed. He slumped down and rubbed his calloused hands over his aching face. So it had been just a dream. _It's okay_, he thought, _it was just a dream. She'll make it. Dreams say nothing. You're just worried. That's all._

There was a knock.

"Yes?"

Quickly, he straightened his back and saw the black-haired nurse stepping in, smiling carefully. "Good morning", she greeted him. "How was your night?"

_How should it have been? My wife is in coma, remember?_

"Cold", he replied then, streching his bed again. She gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, you can turn up the heat a little bit, if you want to. Did you spent the whole night on that chair?", she asked, pointing to the chair. He nodded.

"Here", she handed him a steaming mug of tea. "Sorry for the lack of coffee, we only had camillia-tea left ..."

Hiccup smiled. "It's no problem. Thank you."

"I thought you could need something hot to drink.", she called from over the drip, checking for the infusion on Astrid's hand and nose, then nodded and turned around again, facing Hiccup, smiling at him. She streched out her hand. "By the way, I'm Freya." Hesitatingly, he shook her hand and smiled a weary smile. "Hi- Henry." Quickly, he corrected himself, remembering how used he had gotten to his nickname. Both of them watched Astrid for a while, drenched in silence.

"She looks just like she's sleeping, doesn't she?", he mumbled, his voice low and rasp again.

Freya didn't reply, she just let her bright eyes flicker over the young man's face, watching his emotions change so fast. She watched his emerald eyes turn soft, his expression sad and weary, but his hands were so gentle when he softly stroked his wife's bruised cheek. Freya felt her heart grow heavy at the scene. She still felt like she had invaded the couple's privacy when she'd overheard his words yesterday. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but somehow it had made her so sad to see how desperate and lonely he was, how scared he was to lose his wife and how broken he would be without her.

"The doctor will drop by around noon, if you have any questions, I'm sure they'll have some answers for you", she intoned carefully.

The young auburn-haired man didn't reply. All he could do was nod. Slowly, Freya turned around and left the room.

When the young nurse was gone, Hiccup breathed out and fumbled the ring around his finger loose and gently slipped it over his wife's hand, pressing a kiss on her cold knuckles.

"You promised. You can't break it. Okay?"

He winced when he realized he had been expecting a reply. But Astrid didn't move, she just lay there in utter motionlessness, her beautiful, soft features unmoved.

* * *

***IhatemyselfforwritingthisstorybutIkindalikewritingit***

**Please leave me a review, you cuties! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Will Stay

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so incredibly short but I kinda was really fed up with all that waiting, so ... things gonna get real, guys!** (You'll probably hate me for the cliffhanger and I'm sorry [but I had to])

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I Will Stay**

Days went by and by. The sun came and left again, marking the days of waiting. That was probably the worst - the waiting.

It seemed endless.

Hiccup sat in the chair by her bed, watching his wife's face, barely moving for hours. She had been asleep for six days now. With a short glance at his phone, he realized that it was Thursday already. That meant that the accident had been last Friday.

The ring stayed on her finger.

Hiccup sighed and turned his gaze back to her closed eyes and her pale, slightly freckled face. "Don't worry, Astrid", he whispered softly, leaning towards her, "I'm right here. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to wake up and then we'll just go home when you feel better and we'll eat something, maybe some of your burnt chicken or the mashed potatoes with those black bits in it and we'll talk and laugh and then we will go to bed and I will just hold you in my arms and you're going to snuggle into me and nearly break my ribs and I won't care because I love it when you do that and right now ... right now I'd give everything just to hold you in my arms again ..."

His voice broke.

His head fell on his knees.

That was how the doctors found him and he quickly scrambled up to his feet, hope dwelling up inside his chest once again and once again it faded oh so quickly when they told him that there still was no change of her state and that they would just have to wait. And he thanked them and they left the room again, and the young man sank down on his chair again and waited.

That was how it had went for five days in a row now. Almost like a routine.

When Hiccup darted up, it was somewhat past midnight. He groaned and rubbed his face, made his way to the bath and shoved some of the ice-cold water in his face. But it only made him jump and shiver. The desired effect of being awake and not tired anymore to last the night fell out. He really missed his bed and would have preferred to sleep on a matress instead of a hard and uncomfortable chair but he just couldn't leave her side.

Slowly, Hiccup shuffled back to Astrid's room, the peg leg giving muffled clicking noises.

After a moment of hesitation he started pacing around the room like a sleepless cat. There and then he stopped in front of the window to gaze at the piercing full moon.

The dark sky was filled with thousands of stars and everyone of them shone brighter than he would like them to. Astrid had always been a night-person. Sometimes, they would just sit, wrapped up in blankets, her body curled up against his, on the balcony, staring into the sky and trying to count the stars.

Suddenly, a rustling sound behind him made him jump.

His blood froze when he realized that the sound came from _Astrid's bed._

He darted around, a dull noise in his ears, his heart racing.

Could it be ...?

There. Her hand was definitely twitching.

The world stopped.

And Hiccup moved, no, stumbled to her bed, his breath hitching in his throat.

And then, Astrid Haddock opened her eyes.

* * *

**SorrysorrysorrysorrybutIloveCliffhangerssorrysorrysorryIamaterriblehumanbeingsorry**


	4. Chapter 4 - Come Back To Leave

**Here's the 4th chapter for you after that horrible cliffhanger earlier! D:**

**SEE HOW TOTALLY SURPRISING THE STORY CONTINUES ...!**

**Oh yeah, One Bright Light: Haha, wow, you are so good! I just read your review and was all like '...yeah. That's ... what's ... gonna happen ... basically. Hm.' :D :D YOU READ MY MIND! ;D**

**And thanks again for all your kind reviews and faves, it really means a lot to me! *hugs***

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Come Back To Leave**

_Pain_, was her very first thought wheh she woke up. For a few seconds, she didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

But then she heard a noise. Steps.

And a voice. A low, rasp voice breathing the words "Oh God". It sounded desperate, broken and tired but relieved.

Astrid took a moment to brace herself for what would be expecting her.

Then she opened her eyes.

They needed a moment to adjust to the bright light beside the bed she was lying in.

Astrid wanted to ask where she was but no sound left her chapped, dry lips.

And then she noticed the face of a young man in front of her.

He was crying.

Astrid looked at him in confusion. Who was he? What was she doing here and where _was_ she even? His lips kept on forming silent words, tears were streaming down his tired, beaten face.

"Oh God, oh God, you made it", he just whispered, over and over again.

Then she suddenly found his rough, calloused hands on his face, stroking her cheeks, he was leaning in, his head touched her neck, tears fell on her collarbones ...

Everything in Astrid rebelled, every tiny bit of her. Before she even knew what she was doing, her hands pushed him away, letting out a yelp, leaving her whole body shaking and boiling.

He stumbled backwards as if he had bee struck. His green, watery eyes stared at her in shock and confusion.

"What ... A-Astrid?", he breathed and took a step forward again, his hands streched out. Quickly, Astrid pulled the bed cover over her upper body and sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain in her left arm and right leg.

"_Who_ are you?"

Her voice was shaking and sounded rasp, as if she hadn't spoken in days - how long had she been here? Had she been unconscious? "_Where_ am I?"

His lips curved to a small, disbelieving and bitter smile now. "That's not very funny, Astrid ..."

She ignored him and tried to block out all those confusing thoughts in her head.

Why was he so happy to see her and _who_ was he? Why did he know her name?

"Listen", she said, trying to get her voice under control, despite the stinging pain in her face when she spoke, "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but where. Am. I?"

His face was a mask of horror, shock and pain at the same time.

"You ... y-you don't ... know me?"

He staggered backwards.

Slowly, Astrid shook her head at the stranger. He was trembling all over his body now.

"It's me ... H-Hiccup ..."

Her thoughts were racing. _He_ definitely knew _her_ but why didn't _she_ know _him_? _Should_ she know him? "Do you know what happened to me?", she said, slowly, but he didn't even listen to her, he was shaking and kept staring at her with those big, horrified green eyes, shaking his head. "No ... no, no, no ... that ... can't ... be ..."

His trembling hands found the bedpost and clung onto it like a drowning man to a plank.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door and carefully but firmly shoved him aside. Astrid stared at the new face in distress. It was an elderly doctor with glasses and mousy hair who looked at her quizically.

"I'm Dr Layton. Mrs Haddock, do you remember what happened to you?", he asked slowly. Astrid shook her head and hissed: "No, that's what I've been asking him all the time but he just wouldn't tell me!"

"You've been hit by a car", he explained calmly, watching her face carefully, "six days ago. You fell into a light coma. Your husband has been waiting for you to wake up."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, husband? I'm not married ..."

She tried to focus through the mist in head but her throbbing leg distracted her. A choking sound was heard from the corner of the room. Astrid turned her head to see the young man with the auburn hair and the piercing, green eyes stumbling towards her bed.

"It's me, Astrid!", he breathed, his voice hoarsly, and he tried to grab her hands but she pulled them away, "it's me ... Hiccup ... Please, you ... you have to ..."

"I don't know you!", she suddenly yelled and felt tears pricking in her eyes. He looked so torn and sad and so sure that she knew him but she didn't and she just wanted him to leave.

Astrid didn't know why, but somehow his shocked, emerald eyes and the strange determination that she knew him scared her.

"Why do you expect me to? And I don't know who you think I am but I am certainly not your wife!"

A couple of moments, he only stared at her. Then his whole body started shaking. He fell on his knees, next to her bed and clung his hands to the cold metal of the bed, so hard that his knuckles turned completely white.

His words were only a frantic, urgent whisper.

"You're Astrid Haddock, my wife, we've know each other for _ten years,_ we live here in Grandview and we have a cat and ..."

"Leave me alone!", she yelled, cutting him off, trying to get as far away from him as possible, "you're scaring me. And I'd like you to leave. _Now_."

Now, the only thing to be heard was the beeping of the heart-monitor, going crazy.

Astrid felt herself shuddering at his expression. How something inside of him seemed to die in the very moment she had finished. The light faded from his eyes. His head dropped, his pleading gaze broke away. He started shaking, his whole body was shaken from silent sobs.

And then, he hauled himself up to his feet and slowly walked across the room, his shoulders quivering. Without another look at her, he left the room.

A couple of minutes later, Dr Layton emerged from her room and stepped into the dark hallways, finding Hiccup slumped together on one of the few chairs standing along the white, dull walls. When Hiccup heard the steps, his head shot up. He didn't even need to ask. Dr Layton just sighed and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Haddock" was the first thing he said, sounding tired. Hiccup said nothing. He just stared at his hands, where the lack of his ring was piercing into his eyes and heart. It was like a slap in the face.

"Your wife, she ... she doesn't remember anything. Well, to be precisely, she remembers her name and own identity, but doesn't seem to know any other persons who were - are - close to her." He hesitated. "I can't really help you with this. You'll have to go to third floor, the head doctor of the Neurologistic section, Dr. Emrys will be able to answer your questions." He stood up, wiping his hands on his coat. "I'm sorry", he repeated, trying to catch Hiccup's gaze but he didn't look up. "I really wish I could help you. Good luck, Mr Haddock."

"Thank you", Hiccup murmured, still staring at his hands in his lap.

Dr Layton nodded to him and then turned around to leave. After a second, he changed his mind and turned on the heels back at the young man. "Oh, and ... I think it's better if you wouldn't return to her room, Mr Haddock. She really is exhausted and confused. I hope you understand that."

"Of course."

That wasn't even a sentence, that was a croak, what left Hiccup's mouth but this time he looked up at the elderly man, nodding at him.

For a moment, Hiccup could do nothing else than shake and sob silently. He curled up in the chair and hid his face from the burning, white and clinical light.

He couldn't believe it.

This wasn't real.

It was just a bad dream ... a nightmare. And he would wake up, when he did he would find her in his arms again, in their bed, in their home. Where they belonged. With each other.

It _couldn't_ be real.

But she didn't know. She hadn't recognized him. And the look in her eyes ... as if he had been crazy. She had been ... scared of him. Bewildered. As if he were a complete stranger.

Hiccup tried to steady his breath but the only thing he could manage was a pathetic wheeping sound, mixed up with a cough. His hands gripped his hair; he started rocking back and forth, trying to get a grip on himself again. He had to think.

But he couldn't.

Not when he still saw her beautiful, wonderfully familiar face in front of him, covered in healing bruises and that bewildered, furious expression.

When her voice was still echoing in her head, filled with anger and confusion. _'I don't know who you think I am but I am certainly not your wife!'_

The whole world just slipped out of his hands.

It fell to the ground.

And it crashed into a million little pieces.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunn ...**

**Okay, sorry, I just ... had to cut it here, all dramatic and sad and lonely ... 's gonna get ugly for Hiccup. Oh yes.** [and I'm not even sorry]


	5. Chapter 5 - Give Me Some Peace

So, as the super amazing FergS21 has suggested, I just quickly threw in some happy time, the last few chapters destroyed me! :D

(I should have called this chapter 'Sick Lie' but, oh well ...)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Give Me Some Peace or How The Story COULD Have Been If I Would NOT HAVE BEEN So Cruel**

_(yes, that's the title, guys ... makes it feel like a Mayday Parade song though ...)_

* * *

The world stopped when she opened her eyes.

Hiccup's breath catched in his throat when he saw her piercing sapphire eyes for the first time in a week again.

She gasped. And Hiccup felt like he could faint right now on the spot, but he didn't allow himself to do so. No, his feet carried him forward, still to her bed, stumbling and tripping, his leg trembling, the floor just seemed to slip under his feet.

His hands found her face. Their eyes met and Hiccup gasped. His chest felt as if it would burst any moment, his whole body was on fire.

"Oh God ... oh God, you made it ..." He sank down on his knees and rested his head on her chest, his arms clutched around her shaking, frail body. He just wanted to feel her warmth, as tears of relief were soaking through her shirt.

"H-Hiccup?", Astrid croaked, her voice merely a whisper. A laugh escaped Hiccup's mouth at the sound of her voice, and his hands gently stroked her bruised face. "Yes, it's me, I'm here, it's okay ... everything's going to be fine ..."

"What ... what happeend?" _God_, she sounded like an angel, even in the rasp, low voice she spoke to him.

Hiccup tried to take a deep breath. "You had an accident, a ... a car, you ... were on the way home, and when you crossed the street, you got hit by a car.", he explained quickly, watching her face carefully. Her eyes darkened for a moment and she gasped slightly. Then, her gaze found his again. "You've been here ... all the time ..." It wasn't a question. But Hiccup nodded happily, tears still running down his cheeks, and he didn't even bother wiping them away. "Yes, yes, I didn't ... leave you ..."

She smiled and groaned from a sudden pain rushing through her body. Her bright eyes widened.

"My leg ..." Hiccup couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Is still there, don't worry. But you have a fracture. The doctors say it should heal in a couple of weeks. Also, a light trauma and a couple of bruises, but except for that, you're ... perfectly fine ..."

He tried to stop himself from frantically stroking her hands, from staring into her wonderful swilring, sea-deep eyes, flinching at the bruised skin on her face, but he couldn't.

Hiccup leaned in again and held his face to hers. "I love you. I love you ... so much ..."

She smiled and licked her chapped, dry lips. "I love ... you too ... 'm glad you're here"

A rough laugh escaped his lips as he cradled her face in his hands and broke eye-contact for a second, "Me too."

She licked her lips again. Hiccup scrambled on his feet and reached for the waterbottle on the nightstand and the glass beside it. "Here", he whispered and helped her take a few gulps of the stale water. "Better?"

Astrid smiled and squeezed his hand. "Better." Then her eyes darkened. "How long was I ... unconscious?"

For a moment, his smile faltered. "A week."

Her lips quivered. "The ... the driver?"

Hiccup gritted his teeth. "Wasn't bothered. Left the place the accident happened before the ambulance arrived."

"You?"

He gave a forced smile. "I was at home when they called me. When I arrived at the hospital, you were in surgery, they wouldn't let me in, of course. Dad was here. You were out and they told me you were in a light coma." He shook his head and scooted yet closer to her. "How do you feel?" She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows. "Weird ... my leg hurts ... and my head's buzzing, feels ... fuzzy ... but I'm okay."

He chuckled. "I don't really believe you", he whispered huskily and gently kissed her hand. "You should sleep now. You have to rest. This was exhausting."

She shook her head. "No ... I wanna ... talk ..."

"Hey", he gently interrupted her and pulled the chair closer to her bed, "I'm staying right here, okay? We can talk later. But you have to take it easy, alright?"

Astrid didn't look happy but nodded reluctantly and allowed him to adjust the pillows in her neck and let him tuck the covers tightly around her.

Gently, Hiccup pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and grinned when he noticed her lips curve to a smile. "I love you, Hic", she croaked and closed her heavy eyes.

The last thing she felt was his hand slipping into hers, gently lacing his fingers around hers.

* * *

On Monday, Ruffnut came with flowers and even Stoick took a break from work to visit Astrid. He only stayed a couple of minutes, but it made them happy nontheless. She had recovered very quickly and had managed to sit up in bed now (something she was very proud of ... without letting anybody know that, of course).

When Hiccup returned from home (he had stopped by to bring some of Astrid's clothes and to have a shower, too), Ruffnut sat crosslegged on Astrid's bed and brought her up-to-date again with the latest gossip.

"... and I was all like Whaat, 'cause, you know, it's Snot and - oh hi, Hic - then she just held up her hand and you actually _won't_ believe-"

Astrid watched Ruffnut with sparkling eyes, sitting up against the wall of the head of the bed, leaned against a couple of pillows. Even though her injuries were healing quickly, she was told to stay in bed for the next days.

Hiccup smiled and idly leaned against the wall, dropping in on Ruffnut's rant.

"-they got _engaged_!"

"_Oh my God!_", Astrid squealed and waved her hands frantically. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am absolutely, 100% honestly. Not. Kidding!"

The next noise both women made were most likely best described as "GAH!". Hiccup just was confused. "Wait, we're talking about Scott, right? Big, bulky guy, not really one on the smart side, voice like thunder?"

Ruffnut (who was actually named Rachel, but was called Ruffnut most of the time) rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hiccup, pay attention."

"And he got engaged."

"Yes."

"To his girlfriend."

"_Yes_."

"_Heather_."

"Ye-es."

"_The_ Heather?"

"Oh my God, will you stop, muttonhead! It happened, like, three days ago, how isolated were you?"

"Hold on a sec", Astrid dropped in, her eyes focusing on Hiccup. "You didn't leave at all, didn't you." Hiccup went to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed her narrowed eyes. He shut his mouth again.

"You haven't left this hospital THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Told you she'd be cross", Ruffnut mumbled and smirked at a miserable Hiccup.

"I was worried sick-"

"Oh you _will_ be sick when I get you, Haddock! Get over here so I can _punch_ you!"

"I'm sor-"

"_No_, you're not and you _know_ that! How can you be so ... so _self-ignorant_?"

"..."

"Did you even eat? Did you take a shower? And _don't you dare_ telling me you slept on that chair, _I swear_-"

"I did take showers!", Hiccup cut her off, huffing indignantly, "and I ate and took walks, I just ... didn't leave you. I was worried."

She huffed. "Yes, I get _that_, alright. I just hate that you have to put yourself behind _everything_. Just because _I _had an accident doesn't mean you have to cut off every personal need-"

"Okay, okay, guys, cut it. Seriously.", Ruffnut cut her off, waving her arms in front of Astrid's face. "This totally unnecessary and stupid."

Astrid sighed and closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry." She looked at her husband and reached out her hand; Hiccup took it, careful not to touch the pipes of the drip that were connected to her hand. "I just don't like the idea of you being ... like _that_."

He smirked. "You don't even find a word for it."

"I don't have to, you know what I mean!" She punched his arm, but it was more a pat than an actual punch. "Stupid dork" Hiccup grinned. "I really missed that."

Still smiling, he leant in and kissed his wife. Astrid smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, accidentally pulling him down, but Hiccup managed to put his hands on either of her sides, so he didn't crush her.

"Ugh, oh _gross_!", Ruffnut commented from the corner but they could _hear_ her grin, "you'll have enough time making out when you're alone! Somewhere where you can't take any colleteral damages ..."

They partened and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry ...", Astrid mumbled, quite breathless, but now her cheeks had at least some colour, what made Hiccup pretty content.

"You needed a little colour, babe", he murmured and earned a gentle punch from his wife.

"Whatever", Ruffnut commented and chuckled. "Hey, I think I'll have to get going now, tough. I extended my break to the limit's-limit, I think ... whoops ... see ya, girl, take care", she went to squezze Astrid's hand instead of huggin her, "and make sure Haddock doesn't besiege you."

Astrid grinned, flashing Hiccup a mischievous side-glance, "Don't worry. I will."

He laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Charming."

Ruffnut grinned, waved them and swept out of the room.

* * *

The day Astrid finally was discharged from the hospital was perfect. The sun grazed their faces when they sat in the car on their way back home. The CD-player was on full volume, playing one of Astrid's favourite songs (she couldn't decide on _just one _because 'that would be totally crazy'). At last, they arrived at their flat. Hiccup opened the door on her side of the car and took her, in one swift motions, in his arms, in an attempt to carry her up the stairs to the third floor.

Her laughter felt just so refreshing, echoing through the stairwell. "Hiccup! What are you doing? Put me down, I can walk, it's just a broken leg-" Despite that, she nuzzled her head against his chest. Hiccup laughed. "Nope, sorry, no can do. And I _do_ have the slight feeling you're enjoying this?"

She hummed happily. "Hm, well, who doesn't enjoy being carried around?"

"Toothless."

"I meant more humanoid beings, babe."

"Still, Toothless."

Her body was shaken from silent laughter while she managed to look up sternly at him. She failed miserably.

"Welcome home.", Hiccup murmured into her hair and pushed open the front door. A bright smile grew on her lips when they stepped in, her arms were locked around his neck for support, and Hiccup made his way through the hallway and gently placed her on the sofa, pressing a kiss on her head.

"I'll just get the bag and your crutches."

She huffed. "Great. Leave me with our cat who's only waiting to attack me." He grinned, winked at her and swept out of the door. The next second, a black thunderbolt shot through the room and jumped on the sofa, on a laughing Astrid.

"Hey there, buddy!" She scratched his ears, chuckling when he pressed his head into her palm eagerly. "I missed you too, bud. Have you been here all the time? Has that stupid, mean dork left you alone the whole week?"

Toothless purred and looked up to her, almost as if to say 'Oh _yes_, he did'. "Aw, it's okay now. We're back. You'll get to sleep in the middle of the bed again."

His purrs got louder as he prowled around her and cuddled himself up against the pit of her arm. Lazily, Astrid stroke his black, silky fur and waited.

Everything was like it had been two weeks ago; mostly because Hiccup hadn't had the nerve and the time to do anything around the house when he had stopped by the last past few days. In a moment of utter horror, Astrid realized, that the dishes were still on the table. _Bet Hiccup will insist on cleaning this whole mess up alone?_

She sighed. "What a mess, Toothless."

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I didn't have any time to tidy up ...", Hiccup replied from the door. Astrid turned around. "I was talking to the cat", she retorted cheekily. He rolled his eyes but grinned and placed the crutches on the side of the sofa.

"She's back to spoil you, bud. You can't escape ..."

"I'm not _spoiling_ him. I'm giving him the special attention he doesn't get from you."

He chuckled. "The sass-queen is back, Toothless ... we better watch out."

Toothless blinked at him and yawned.

Hours seemed to fly by; time had become meaningless. Hiccup barely noticed the day turning into night, but when the last drop of sunlight was soaked up from the dark night sky, they sat, wrapped up in a blanket, on their little balcony in the summer air. She was curled up in his arms and smelled warm and familiar and everything was perfect.

They didn't talk.

Somehow words didn't seem enough, and maybe they didn't need them. It were those little actions that went back and forth between them that talked; maybe the way his arms instincively had wrapped around her when she had sat down, maybe it was the small, content smile on her lips that told them that everything was fine.

"It's getting late", Astrid mumbled, not moving, eyes still closed, just enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. Her leg was streched out on the small sofa, arms wrapped around his torso, her head rested on his chest. Hiccup hummed, lazily stroking her hair.

"You wanna go inside?", he asked.

Astrid sighed and snuggled even more into his soft, wooly jumper. "Nah, you're pretty comfortable as a pillow." His gentle chuckle made his chest vibrate softly. His thumb continued drawing circles on her shoulder and back.

"Let's just stay here."

He grumbled. "But I haven't been sleeping in a real bed all week."

Astrid grinned a 'See-I-told-you'smile and tapped him on the nose. "See, but that isn't _my_ fault. You _chose_ that chair."

"I have the feeling the chair chose me more than the other way round ...", he pouted and his wife laughed. "Alright, grumpy, I'll make sure you'll get tucked up in bed all nicely and warm, don't worry." He smiled and closed his eyes again and Astrid was one-hundred percent sure, that if he was a cat he would make the most loud and content purring nose (good thing he wasn't, though).

Suddenly, Hiccup opened his eyes again and had the most evil glint in them. "Soo, when you're saying _bed_, do you mean _to_ _sleep_ or _to_ _bed_, there _is_ a difference ..."

Astrid burst out in a fit of giggles and hit his arm. "Oh my God, I don't believe you! How can you think of _that_ _now_?"

He just laughed and laughed even more when he noticed her blush and her efforts to try to get off of him, but he only tightened his grip around her and pulled her flush against him.

He pressed his lips against her hair and mumbled: "Your fault."

Still laughing, she kept pushing him away half-heartedly and turned her head away from him. "Idiot."

He grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, but you married me - on purpose!"

Astrid puckered her lips, mockingly deep in thought. "Maybe." Her smile widened when Hiccup growled as an answer and pulled her to his chest again. "Oh, come here ..."

Moonlight lit up their eyes. The flashing lights of the city didn't go out this night, the world kept moving around them, as they laid in the night, wrapped up in each other's arms until their laughter had turned into laughs and eventually, darkness closed up around them with welcoming arms and they drifted off into warm, grateful sleep.

* * *

When sunlight grazed his face, Hiccup groaned and snuggled further into the cushion, blocking the sun out with his arm. His other arm lazily dropped to Astrid's side of the bed, searching for her warm body. "Good morning ...", he mumbled and rolled around, eyelids half-opening.

Hiccup was sure his whole body froze when he realized what had happened. He had _forgotten_. Had really expected an answer.

He shut his eyes again. _Stupid. _

_She's not here. _

For a moment, one _tiny_, blissful moment, he had believed he would find her lying next to him, snoring ever so lightly, one arm tucked under her head, her face buried in the crook of his neck. It had been such a beautiful, fragile, _hoping_ moment. But when reality struck him, and it felt like he was thrown into dark, ice-cold water, his whole body went numb.

For a couple of moments, Hiccup could do nothing else than lay in his bed and shake from soundless, desperate sobs.

He had been so afraid to lose her.

And now he had. This was the end. She didn't recognize him, wouldn't know him when he would walk into her room and she would have that scared, bewildered look in her face again. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the hurt in his chest and the sickness in his stomach. How could he loose the love of his life just like that, in less than a couple of moments?

Oh how he had wished to just close his eyes and wake to find everything had just been a bad dream. Well, apparently, it wasn't.

It was real, and it killed him.

* * *

**So, go ahead. Feel free to hate me now [IREGRETNOTHING]**


	6. Chapter 6 - It Was A Friday

Chapter 6 - It Was A Friday

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I just wanted to tell you that I 1) have no idea what I'm doing 2) honestly don't even know if something like an acute amnesia even exists 3) was too lazy to look anything up, like literally anything and 4) just slightly messed things up and I'm sorry.**

* * *

She couldn't forget him.

No matter how hard she tried, his emerald eyes and that look on his face kept hanging on her mind. It had haunted her in her short, blurry dreams in the time of rest she had after yesterday's events. Now she just felt distressed and worried.

Distressed because Dr. Layton had explained everything to her and now she didn't know what was even left over of herself, and worried because she might never even get it back ... but if she only knew what she had lost ... a husband, as it seemed. Her family. She could remember her mother, her smile and her tired, dark eyes. What had happened to her? And what about ... what was it again ... Ruff! Rachel, what had happened to Rachel?

And the man ... from yesterday night ... his words were still echoing through her head, his hands had felt so rough and yet so gentle on her bruised skin.

She had found the rings on her fingers. Had one of them been his?

Someone cleared his throat. First Astrid thought it was the young nurse from earlier, Freya, but as she looked up, she found herself facing the sparkling pale blue eyes of Dr. Layton in front of her. He was accompanied by a younger man, probably in his twenties too, with a white coat and short, jet-black hair.

Dr. Layton smiled down to her and pointed to the doctor next to him. "Good morning, Ms. Hofferson. I hope you feel better again. This is Dr. Emrys, the head doctor of the neurological department. I'm sure he'll be able to answer some of your questions."

Astrid nodded and shook Dr. Emrys' hand.

"If you'll excuse me then, I'll come back later to check on you again.", the elder doctor intoned and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emrys pointed to the chair beside Astrid's bed. "May I?" Astrid nodded. "Of course."

"So ...", he rubbed his hands together and carefully watched her face. "This must seem like and awful mess to you, does it ..."

Astrid hesitated but nodded slowly, absent-mindedly noting his British accent.

"Well ... yes, I ... you know, I ... _remember_ things. I know myself, my life, my family. But ... everything after my graduation just seems ... wiped out. Arriving in college is the last thing I clearly remember." He nodded and leaned forward, hands clasped together.

"From Dr. Layton's report and the tests we made I've concluded that you have a case of acute amnesia, Ms. Hofferson. It, well, forces your brain to leave out a selected part of your life, from one moment on, in a particular period of time - in this case everything after your graduation. Other patients have this form of amnesia after accidents, too, some forget what happened just before the incident, some forget how to write or how to play the piano, because a certain amount of time was cut out of their memory and they have to learn it again.

So what I'm _saying_ is, long story short, that there are good chances you'll be able to regain your memory. Through smells or sounds, for example. Or seeing familiar surroundings, talking to people you knew and have been close to."

With every word he spoke, Astrid's eyes lit up and she lifted herself up a little bit. "So ... you're saying ... if I'd go home with him ... it could help?"

She didn't even think about it, no, she simply assumed Dr. Emrys was completely familiar with the whole situation and knew just who she was talking about.

Surprisingly though, he did. Dr. Emrys nodded and smiled."Yes, it would. But you can't go home yet, not until we're sure about your physical state. But talking to him would be a good start, too." He smirked when her head shot up. "He's - he's here?"

The young doctor nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes. Would you like to see him?"

Without thinking, Astrid blurted out: "Yes!" She blushed. "Uh ... yes. Could ... could you ...?"

He grinned and got up. "Let's see what I can do. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

* * *

Hiccup's head shot up when he saw the door of Astrid's room open and Matthew Emrys stepping out of it. Quickly, he got up and stumbled towards him. "And?", he asked, his heart pounding two times faster than usual. Matt smiled at him. "She wants to see you."

He gave him a pat on the shoulder while Hiccup felt just like crying of relief and let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Matt. I owe you."

Another pat. "Good luck, man."

Their eyes met and Matt had this 'It's Okay But Please Don't Mess It Up' look on his face. Hiccup nodded, then took a deep breath, turned around and braced himself to open up the door.

* * *

Astrid tried not to look like her eyes were constantly glues to the door, but failed miserably when it actually opened.

_There_. There he was again, with his freckles and this disheveled, auburn hair.

"Uh", he started and slowly scooted closer to her. His eyes were basically _drinking_ her in and Astrid would have almost blushed under his intense gaze.

"Good-good morning ... you look ... um. Better", he stuttered and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He was nervous as hell, Astrid could tell, but that was okay, she was too.

Again, she felt sorry for him. "I'm ... sorry for yesterday night. I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, no no, that's okay, really, I ... I understand. I pushed you. You don't have to feel sorry."

Astrid hesitated and felt like she could drown in the awkward silence any second. Her eyes were glued on his face. His eyes looked tired and he had dark circles under them. His hair stood up to every direction.

"Er, please, sit down.", she suddenly mumbled and pointed to the chair next to her.

Hastily, he sat down, hands folded in his lap.

"Did you ... talk to Dr. Emrys?", she asked in a low voice. "Yes", he replied softly and turned his head away when she looked at him, "he's an old friend of mine. He explained ... everything to me." So she had known him too, then? Why hadn't the doctor said something?

Astrid forced her eyes back into focus and suddenly noticed the metal attachment to his left leg. "What happened to your leg?", she asked, pointing on it. His lips curved to a partly bitter, partly tender smile.

"I lost it in a fire when I was fifteen. Woke up in hospital a couple of days later, and, well, let's just say I never had to worry about finding the second sock ever again." He chuckled softly and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. "After I got the prosthesis, I had to go through a lot of physiotherapy, that took almost a whole year. So I had to repeat a year of school. But it's okay - the leg thing, I mean. And I must admit, it _does_ look pretty cool right?"

He smiled, and this time it looked almost honest.

But she knew how fake it was, his whole behaviour. This whole conversation ... there was something behind his smile that made her want to run away and hide because she didn't know what feeling he kept behind it.

"So it ... doesn't bother you at all?"

He shrugged. "Why should it? I consider it as a part of me, I think I ... got used to it."

Her eyes lingered on his prosthesis a couple of moments and then wandered up his body, up to his face - then she found his gaze on her. At the sight of his pale green eyes that had turned so soft out of all sudden and his thin lips that were curved to a gentle, loving smile, she felt heat creeping up her cheeks and looked away. He seemed to notice it and blushed furiously.

"S-sorry ...", he whispered hoarsely and hid his face in his hands for a moment. "I'm just not ... used to ... this."

There. He'd slipped. She had known there was something behind his way too easy smile and his too forced words.

"This?", she asked softly and he looked up again.

The young man shrugged and his shoulders jumped up and down as he tried to express with his hands he couldn't say with words.

"This whole ... situation. When I, when I look at you, I still ..." his voice broke. "I'm sorry.", he said again and this time he looked her straight in the eyes. Green and blue collided.

His face was so sincere and honest Astrid couldn't help but feel remorse. "It's okay. I understand, I'm not ... sure about _this_, either.", she replied, her voice almost a whisper.

He gave her weary smile and shrugged helplessly. "I don't even know where to start ..."

Astrid hesitated but smiled at him, gently leaning forward. "What about we start with your name? I-I know you told me yesterday, and-and I should probably have-", she started but broke off when he suddenly jumped up, holding out his hands. "No no, you don't have to - I'm Henry." He gulped and looked away for a second. "Hiccup", he added then, in a low voice.

"You called me Hiccup ... everyone does, though."

Astrid actually laughed at that. "Why would I come up with a nickname like _Hiccup_?"

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "You never told me. Just said it fits more than Henry. And somehow, everyone went with it and now I'm basically known as Hiccup to the whole town."

"Wow. I must've been really weird."

Hiccup grinned and Astrid noticed a gap between his front teeth.

She allowed herself to take in his whole appearance. And really, she had to admit he was quite handsome. His lanky body somehow complimented his actions and there was something about his grin that made her feel ... tingly? Was that the right word to decribe it? His forest green eyes seemed familiar, except from the night before.

She cleared her throat. "So, how ... how did we meet?" Her eyes asked 'Let's start here?' and he nodded, lips pressed together. Then, Hiccup started, his voice shaking every now and then, his eyes flickering to her face at some points, telling her their story.

"The day we met was a Friday ..."

* * *

**A/N: Let's just pretend the ending wasn't super lame and continue with the story, shall we? :D  
**

**Don't forget: You rock and are super duper awesome if you leave a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Start Of Something New

Chapter 7 - A Start Of Something New

* * *

**A/N: Please know that I haven't got the slightest clue of how the americal educational system works and I basically just made things up (again). Also, can a girl and a guy be roommates in college? Probably not ... but it was cute, okay? Don't judge me D:**

**Oh, and the [stuff in those edgy brackets] are my thoughts and comments which make the whole thing seem totally silly, I hope you don't mind! :D**

* * *

It had been a really good start so far. After her arrival she first had gone to the common room to receiver her keys and a map, then a short stop at the marquee to get the university card. Astrid had decided to sit down first a little bit, her ankle started hurting again - the fracture had healed good alright, but that occasional, dull, uncomfortable pressure stayed.

So now she sat under a great oaken tree on the big yard of the building, feet streched out, face up to the sun, just enjoying the warmth - until, out of all sudden, she heard a loud "ARK!" and something crushed violently onto her lap, almost knocking her over.

A yelp escaped her mouth as she quickly grabbed the benches edge to hold herself up. Her mouth already open for a sharp remark, then then she saw a guy's completely bewildered face in front of her. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet. "Oh God, sorry, sorry, I didn't-"

"HEY!", a voice yelled behind him. Both Astrid and the young man turned around. "Get back here so I can finish you off, Hen!"

Astrid found herself staring at the anger-scrunched face of a bulky bloke with dark, slightly greasy hair. The lanky male who had crushed into her, snorted and brushed the dust off his green shirt. "You wish."

Finally, Astrid managed to pull herself out of her stupor and stepped forward, next to the lanky guy. "What's wrong with you?", she hissed and decided to ignore the guy next to her giving her hand signals that clearly meant 'Please don't'.

"Ooh, look, have you found yourself a girlfriend, Hen?", the bloke snarled and Astrid already opened her mouth for a comeback, but suddenly the man next to her grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the scene.

They stumbled inside and didn't walk, until they reached the corridor of the library. Astrid was still fuming silently. "Please don't tell me this whole college is full of brainless brutes like that!"

He grinned lopsidedly at her and they came to a halt and he handed her her bag. "Chances are high, but I sure hope you don't think I'm one of them ...?"

Astrid looked up to his face for the first time taking in his appearance and noticed his sparkling green eyes, the freckles, the strong jawline - and his bleeding lip matching the black eye.

"Oh my - you're _bleeding_!", she cried out and tried to examine his wound but he flinched back.

"Ouch, wait, pain, pain in my face-"

"Sorry, sorry-"

"Wait, let me-" His hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them away from his face. His fingers were long and thin, but surprisingly strong; also, ice-cold and she flinched at his touch. He shot her a crooked grin. "It's okay. I'll live."

"You have to get some medical treatment for thi-"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, more pain - love it."

Okay, _now_ she was really confused by the toothy grin he shot her after that sarcastic remark and she stopped, half-snorting, half-laughing.

"You're weird", she admitted but only received a grin and an outstreched hands as an answer. "I'm Henry."

She chuckled at shook his hand. "Astrid. Er, nice to ... _meet_ you, I guess?"

Henry laughed and they continued walking. "Oh yeah, sorry for uh, _crashing_ into you, by the way ...", he streched out his left leg, "keeping balance isn't really one of my specialities ..."

Astrid was surprised she didn't notice the peg leg before. "Wow, how did _that _happen?"

Henry laughed again. "You won't believe how many people I've told this story so far - lost it in a fire when I was fifteen. My stupid cat just didn't want to come out of the house."

"Did you make it?"

"Well, apparently, yes ..."

"No no, I mean the cat."

He stopped and chuckled. "Oh yeah, Toothless made it out alright, with all his limbs intact." From his light-hearted answer and the easy smile, Henry didn't really seem to mind his missing limb. Astrid pulled on the hem of her shirt, trying to distract herself from his grin which she found far more charming than she really wanted to. "So ... who was that guy?"

Now his grin had something awkward to it. "Oh, that, er, _that _was my ... _cousin_, actually ..."

She gasped and stopped walking, staring at the man in front of her. "What?!"

"Jup. We're not the, uh, _greatest _relatives, but hey, he's not the jerk he could have been!"

She huffed incredulously. "Oh great, give him an award! He tried to _beat you up_, Henry!"

"Wow, when you say that it almost sounds special." Another crooked smile.

"What?" _You're confusing. And strangely attractive ... in a strange way._

Henry shrugged. "It's kinda usual for us to get into fights, though ... _I'm _usually the one who ... gets to be hit. My guess it he secretly wants to be a boxer someday and already considers himself some kind of Rocky Balboa or somethin' ..."

Astrid blinked, then huffed at his careless attitude and yet another toothy grin. "You are a strange little man."

He just grinned at her. "So, what about you? First day here, too?"

The girl gasped. "What? Wait - you're a _Freshman_?"

"Uh ... y-yes ... why?"

She blushed. "Oh, sorry, you just look so ... soo ..."

"Old?", he suggested.

Her cheeks darkened a shade more. "Uh ..."

"Astrid, were you going to say to me that I look _old_?", he pushed and tried to catch her gaze, hopping around her to do so. "N-no ... maybe."

Henry sighed dramatically. "And that's what one has to hear at the tender age of nineteen! I don't believe it!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama-queen, Henry."

He laughed and did a playful bow. "I prefer foolish, thank you very much."

Astrid chuckled and his gaze became softer. "So, what about you?" The girl beside him wriggled a finger at him and grinned. "Oh, nu uh, mister, we're not finsihed here! Nineteen, huh? Took a little longer?"

Henry smirked. "Yeah, I had to repeat a year after the whole leg-thingy. But let's be honest here, it did me good - repeating, I mean. My grades were, heesh! But after that they got better; not to say very good, if I do say so myself ... Is your curiosity satisfied now?"

She puckered her lips and threw him a thoughtful look. "Hm, well, I'm seventeen and honestly, I can't believe how anyone as much of a dork like you can be two whole years older than me, I am deeply distressed."

Henry laughed and ran a hand through his already shaggy hair, only to clutch his hand to his chest and sighed dramatically. "That crushed me deeply. I am hurt to my very core that you would think that of me. But now that I'm older than you, I must now take care of you.", he said theatrically, striking a dramatic pose.

"What-"

"Don't worry, I will protect you, little one ..." and he tried pulling up the zipper of her jacket. Laughing, she pushed him away. _[Woah, okay, that was hella weird]_ "N'aw, c'mon, stop!" _[What am I even doing?]_

Frankly, Astrid really was surprised she didn't find herself completely weirded out by this whole situation. They had barely known each other for a couple of minutes, and yet everything seemed so ... _familiar_. She felt more like talking to a long time friend than to a stranger.

They arrived in the Great Hall and Astrid pointed towards the staircase that led to the dorms. "You know, I think I'll go and unpack my stuff now ..."

Henry smiled warmly at her. "Hey, we should totally grab a coffee together sometime."

Astrid nodded and smiled back at him, hoping he meant it and they really _would_ go out on a coffee _someday_, because they wanted to, and not because it was what you said.

"Sure thing!", she replied, "see you around, then!"

"Bye." He actually waved her goodbye. Astrid tried to bite back a smile as she turned around and climbed the stairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, she was actually finished unpacking and decided on a short lie-down, with her dorm room door open, though (to signalize 'Hey, talk to me, I am a super social cool person!' of course).

What she hadn't expected to be in the room though, was the cat.

It just sat on top of her empty suitcase when Astrid opened her eyes and looked at her with the most adorable green eyes. "Hey there little bud, did you get lost?"

The cat let her pick it up and eagerly purred, rubbing its head on Astrid's arm. She laughed. "Are you even allowed to be here? Well, I'd better find your owner, huh?"

"I don't think that's gonne be necessary ...", a familiar voice said behind her. Astrid shot up, her icy blue eyes wide with disbelief at the sight of the person standing in the door. An auburn-haired, freckled, awkwardly shifting, one-legged guy, to be exact.

"Henry?!", Astrid exclaimed and wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement herself. "This is ..." "My cat you're cuddling with, yup", he laughed and ran a hand through his hair, stepping closer. He grinned at her and quickly, she got up.

"I don't even know how he ended up here, he just suddenly appeared in the room and ...", she trailed off at the sight of his partly amused, partly embarassed expression. "..._wait_."

Slowly, Henry started nodding, his eyes following every inch of her face.

"We're room ... oh my God, this is so awesome!"

He would have almost choked on his own breath. "Wait, what?"

Astrid beamed at him, hands clasped together. "Isn't that _cool_?"

"Admit it, you're after the cat", he smirked and Astrid grinned wickedly. "Mh yeah, well, maybe a little bit."

"Ha! Toothless, what did I tell you about charming peeps just like that? Without my permission?" Toothless just meowed at him from Astrid arm's and flicked his tail.

"So if I was your target for a date you'd totally let him loose on me, wouldn't you?", Astrid chuckled and watched him ruffling Toothless' black fur. Henry grinned at her. "Yeeaah, pretty much." _[He's lying. Totally. He's just trying to be cool but fails]_

Astrid laughed and slumped down on her bed, wriggling her toes. "Sooo ... we're ... gonna hang out from now on?"

Henry laughed and looked up. "Well, I remember you saying yes to a totally vague 'let's grab a coffee sometime together' date as friends under totally unintentional circumstances?" [Was that even a sentence?]

Astrid grinned, got up and linked her arm with his. "I'm on it - but you're paying."

He did a playful bow (again). "Why of course, that's the only gentleman-thing to do, right?"

"If you call yourself gentleman one more time I am so gonna set Toothless on you."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**What am I even doing with my life? This is just sad ...**

**Okay, so let's say I figured something out ... I read that a couple of colleges have accepted the whole guy-and-a-girl-as-roommates-thingy and just decided that Berk University is one of them. Peeps there can still apply for a single-sex dorm, though, if they want to. Sheesh, that was weird.**

**But despite that weirdness, I'd be really happy if you cuties left a comment! :D**


End file.
